poetic bey
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: MFB poems base on the characters in my own opinion POV - tell me if you like and I'll continue and don't be afraid to request thankyou
1. blind

this is poem about Ryuga who never died but still had to face the consequences of passing the star fragment on to kenta...

listening to this song while writing this up (well changing it up a bit) helps, for reasons it somewhat connects what I'm writing about Ryuga, so yeah you could listen to it while reading if want to

it just makes it more of emotional that it is all

_ watch?v=SSWwBDFlKcE _

**_blind_ **

* * *

_Once dusk of auric that reflected affection, warmth, endless hope and gentleness _

_ is now of frozen within time_

_ vile of crystalized mist, every tear made was of rhinestones_

_ abandoning everything once knew_

_ friends, rivals, enemies...__past and Bey-blading_

_ Now n__ot wanting to even dare of..._

_ but why...why has the infamous blader who lived as the unbowed mountain suddenly tumble down like an avalanche_

_ What force had transpire to this youth_

_ has the regret of __nemesis_ annihilation upon this now passive world for regeneration

_the scenery of that time still burns within those delicate vile eye's_

_ No matter how much of wanted to escape, the scares of reality continuously cauterized...numbing all now unwanted strength _

_...no matter what_

_c__ould one forever walk on this road_

_...of the misplaced...the misguided...the lonely ones...the forgotten ones..._

_...vile...and...frozen...was sightless_

_with only the black still house of the piano to comfort those scares_

_with melodies that make the sky bleed..._

_could...they...wash away everything...everything...the avalanche couldn't..._

_but for how long..._

_this was fate...for those who go against it falls...just like the rain_

_droplets falling down from the heavens...and into the earth soil_

_sometimes it was the hard foul cement...a swirl hole of the ocean dancing with the completing storm _

_just for how long could this...vile...and...frozen...life go on...just...how...long..._

_is there an answer...or is this just something best...forgotten _

_for even within the...timeless...the ageless...should all of this vile...and...frozen...life..._

_...be forgotten..._

_or at least temporarily... _

* * *

_so how was this good, if so I'll continue to write more of these for MFB characters _


	2. beast

kyoya 's story

the untamed

* * *

_a beast that holds no bounds no chains no cages _

_nothing could restrain him _

_nothing..._

_for he could never be anything but anything _

_no master...no leash...no cooler..._

_nothing _

_..._

_a free unmatched beast running through the open sky to the downfall of the competing storm rising up from the mountains _

_a brother of the wind...fire...earth...ocean _

_a child of the blazing sun _

_..._

_the howler of the full moon _

_the one who sees through the lunar eclipse _

_the one who sees courage through thick and thin holding nothing back to contain_

_..._

_he is of a rising knight_

_armour of black _

_a weapon of white _

_he who protects what he cares for the most _

_..._

_he who pull on self weight _

_leaving all that ravish the past of pain and suffering _

_and march forward in new strength _

_never turning back _

_never going back _

_never _

_..._

_he who would look up to the sky and not look down _

_aqua eyes bleed within the oceans ties _

_tile green hair that only trees could match _

...

_the one who beats the drums of victory _

_its echo is heard by all _

_he who signals the bell of the great divine_

_sung from heaven itself _

_..._

_a heroic beast that holds the heart...soul...and loyalty _

_of a lion _

* * *

_please tell me if you like and I'll continue thank you _


	3. stronger

Kenta's story

_ watch?v=cXzvAuo6tLM_ felt as though it fitted into it well your choice if you wan to listen to it though

**stronger**

* * *

**___people ask what is strength, but never seemed to grasp what it truly means and cling to the old and fake definition _**

**___so if I may I would tell you a story, ____even to me I don't hold the true meaning _**

**___but what I do know is that this story is true _**

**___it may not fit into your definition of strength but at least it tells from the heart_**

**___and that heart is of a child _**

**___..._**

___this is a beating heart that will climb onto what oneself would be consider the top of the mountain _

___why..._

___cause there is none, the tip is where one feels connected to_

___a special place where one calls his/her final resting place, a known place to represent their limits in life _

___a truly special paradise _

___but how do we know when we reach it, is something a rising hero has yet to find nor understand _

___but everything comes in due time we can never rush things _

___that is what our hero would come to term with _

___from the bottom of the heart to the understanding of knowledgeable wisdom our elders has told us _

**___..._**

___to be old and wise we have to be young and stupid _

___that is what our hero would go through first_

___who are we to say no of us went through what he had to start as a child frighten be everything..._

**___..._**

_ to always have lacked in self confidence always expecting the negative emotion of failure to rain down on himself_

_never having one ounce of respect towards himself always taking up the role of..._

_unimportant _

_____an object and not a person always running away from nothing _that never existed but the mind 

_unwanted by others of who only saw themselves as the better ones_

_never having the ounce courage to try_

_shying away from the rest of the world and locking himself away_

_never being able to believe in himself thus relied on others who are better from the shadows _

**_..._**

_To have the such nature of our binding resolve, love, family, caring..._

**_..._**

___ kind, too kind never letting those who he cares for suffer in the hands of pain, nor with those who threaten to implanted it _

___always trying to see the source of negativity in others _

___going out from his own wits to save others despite the lack of strength and courage required _

___with the determination of self resolve_

___with a fighting will to never give up, no matter of the current situation _

_to sustain a belief stronger __than those who relied on fake powers _

**...**

despite everything else that would stand in the way

**...**

___he had the dying heart of a steel shield never to back down when of danger _

___his developing courage combines into strength _

___a power never to be underestimated no matter what _

___strength was courage _

___courage was strength _

___he always had the strength of the tiger within, never knowing it himself_

___and all it took was courage _

**___..._**

**___the moral...you tell me _**

* * *

_please tell me if you like and I'll continue thank you _


	4. storm

Ryuga's and Hikaru's story

_ watch?v=dE1eCoj2D1s_ if you wish too

**_ storm _**

* * *

**___how would you approach the coming storm _**

**___would go to it _**

**___or leave_**

**___but what ever you chose the storm would always follow _**

**___sometimes unknowing your already in it _**

**___so comes the question _**

**___...? _**___..._

___once a child of belief, faith, and dreams _

___an angel of the great blue ocean _

___suddenly_

___fell to the cold earth _

___her wings pecked until their were featherless _

___with now a bleeding back that only cried within the visible wound _

___her once cheerfulness _

___replaced _

___by a cold nature_

___with no room for hope_

___for the broken glass took over the ravished closed room _

___only sadden melody echoed _

___endless repeats seemed to be the only moving picture _

___it all seemed so _

___hopeless_

___but still strong willed _

___haunted by a mothers death _

___the fallen angel _

___stills _

___cares for those who has not lost everything _

___though jealous _

___she will not admit such trivial thing _

___but would to a fact _

___she loves them with all her heart and that nothing would destroy that _

___she'll pull through for there are those _

___who care for her deeply_

___she will look to the sky and say "not even the storm shall tear away my now growing wings"_

___not even the storm..._

___..._

___he was to act as the tough guy the bad guy...right _

___so why_

___why was he so secretive keeping everything that was him hidden from the world _

___never allowing a single person to come close _

___always keeping an eye on that lock _

___hoping, praying _

___that no one would've found the key, nor try to _

___he would live within the shadows _

___never to come out _

___but...why _

___that went on unknown but it was clear he shared no shred of hope _

___for there was no room for any of it _

_you can say it was only a empty white room isolated from everything else _

___throwing away what seemed too painful to bear _

_nothing was kept _

_only shards of broken glass scatter the blood printed flooring _

___ glass shatter by broken trust _

___betrayal _

___only to be recognized..._

___ as an object _

___an chained animal _

___a toy for others amusement_

___when tired of _

___thrown away like a worthless piano _

___keys that no longer play_

___for only silent filled the room broken melodies only bothered the lost soul _

___for he was wingless featherless _

___pulled our from his bare and now scared back _

___crying from both ends _

___only to go unheard...why..._

___for there was nothing to be heard...his throat pealed from the inside _

___thus the storm rage on _

___who else to blame but the raging storm that seemed to never end _

___a brutal storm _

___..._

**___ its a beast taking the form of the sky's angered wrath _**

**___it will tear you to shreds without mercy _**

**___taking way everything there is about you, only to take out the despair side of you _**

**___and turn it against you _**

**___there are those who survives, but there are those who walks out _**

___**broken** _

* * *

_please tell me if you like and I'll continue thank you _


	5. default

_an rewrite of the first one 'blind' with title changed to 'default' _

_enjoy _

* * *

_Once dusk of auric that reflected affection, warmth, endless hope and gentleness _

_Is of now of frozen within time_

_Vile of crystalized mist, every tear made was of rhinestones_

_Abandoning everything once knew_

_It was of _

_An un-wanted feeling _

_No longer needed within the two parallel worlds _

_Those who lived as the unbowed mountain could suddenly tumble down like an avalanche_

_A force that only transpire to the self-proclaimed filthy youths_

_The regret of annihilating truth _

_Played as the unreversed scenery of that unmoving time_

_ Still it burns mercilessly within the delicate vileness _

_Of wanted escape, the scars of reality continuously cauterized...numbing all now unwanted strength _

_ Could one forever walk on this road?_

_...of the misplaced...the misguided...the lonely ones...the forgotten ones..._

_It was the only place they knew _

_The only one _

_Yet it felt as if it was a maze…an exit only seemed as a child's dream_

_To tell truth, is to tell lies _

_For it stood with open doors, the cracks were the only ones that socialized sinking into one another like stiches _

_But _

_It was utterly sightless, _

_Even from the start it was clear what the outcome would bring _

_A black still house of a piano, was the only object that stood without open cracks_

_Upon its smooth black surface _

_Isolated fingers _

_Played melodies that made the sky bleed….endlessly_

_For the sun was forbidden to rise nor fall _

_But ever so _

_Could the pouring liquid...wash away everything...everything...the avalanche couldn't...? _

_Had the answer been washed away before we could questioned? _

_This was fate..._

_Something the world of facts doesn't wishes to acknowledge_

_Yet _

_Lips of spoken priests, went on slow motion _

_As fact believers tremble _

_"Those who would go against it falls...just like the pouring liquid" _

_A liquid of colour _

_Droplets falling one by one, down from the heavens...and into the earth soil_

_Slowly as it seems, it slip into the world below_

_A swirl hole of the ocean dancing with the completing thunderous storm _

_That echoes into the soundless pouring liquid_

_With no bounds for there was nothing to bind itself to_

_The pouring liquid would simply rusted the lingering chains of steel _

_Rotting the oak it stood on as support _

_Nothing ever seemed real anymore _

_For there was nothing the crystalized mist_ _could ever see… _

* * *

hope you like review to me on with was better 'blind' or this one 'default'

thankyou


	6. storm aquarius

this is an request by D.N.S akina for a Tsubasa/Hikaru

...

angst base on a one sided love on Tsubasa POV

...

enjoy

storm Aquarius

* * *

when I first saw those deep yet so light azure locks of yours I was drawn

when I saw those violet eyes of yours that seemed to glow under the moonlight I was captured

by these chains of illusions

you created

so real yet I knew they were fake to the touch

...

to despite looks that only seemed to renovate to angels

you are of a breath taker

yet

easily drowned into the ocean of your own tears

despite being told as unemotional

you continue to drown

in that fake desperate fake world

of yours

for how long had you cried I do not know

but

I continue to guess

for the hopeless dancing droplets of yours to

end

...

waves after waves your tears washed up to shores

sand and stone

in attempt for someone to hear your

cries

but they didn't

even under the moon light

your beauty still descended to the passing ships

sinking them all

in attempt they would keep your ocean a closure of solitude

...

with the passing of a ill mother

you continue to wish

with all knowing you had gave into the hopeless ocean

restraining yourself to

those chains illusion you created

as clever as you act

you knew they were fake even to your wet touch

...

wondering thoughts kept me thinking

how can you keep that pretty face and curled locks so perfect

knowing what goes through your mind

traumatized

as your dreams were of dreaming strength

breaks

as more tears pour

you continue to hold onto broken vase

so close

yet

so distance

...

many go on saying times flies within the blink of an eye

rebelliously

you stated as 'unable to continue'

destroying hope

never seemed to remote the aspect of mercy

as the sky itself began to bleed

in unknown shade

sarcastically

your voiceless cries brought forth

of the

memorizing storm

as blinding elements dance among the droplets

that fell

...

like the season you turn to the frozen oasis

stubbornly

you stood in un-matching silent

but

even so

you are of in gentle peace

...

I suppose this is why they call you

the

goddess, empress, warrior

of the boundless

ocean

inventively you call home

yet

you hated it so much

...

I knew it was wrong to love such a person

yet

it came all too uncontrollable

they thought of holding you hurt so much

you were the ocean

and

I was the sky

two worlds that would never meet

...

at the end it was all no more then a

one sided love

falling for something so beautiful yet held the force of sorrow

it was all to painful

* * *

hope you like it (D.N.S akina )

well gave it my best try on doing a couple poem (don't worry the next pair isn't all angst...maybe not sure yet maybe I do one that isn't and another that is)

anyways review me your opinions and remember I'm open for request it doesn't have to be a character it can be an arc that you like or other characters from other beyblade series

thankyou

* * *

another request from D.N.S akina on how I get my ideas  
...

well its very simple I normally do some research like on character profile (sometimes from other character) other times from anime/manga (any) I like to think of what I want or what might happen next sometimes I picture of AU some of plots changing them in mind in a way (pretty weird I know)

other times I listen to music which I normally use all the time

sometimes I read other peoples fanfiction (not all ways on fanfiction sometimes from other sites) that is to see how some people have their writing structure and/or how they describe on certain rating

when I do come up with something its normally a draft like I write it down first somewhere when I like it I give it a test by posting it first to see how many people look at it and what some review for advice, if they don't like it I delete it, but saves it for another time or just rewrite it if given feedback

i hope this seems helpful to you akina (if not I wouldn't mind PM you something I came up with a while back)

* * *

thankyou me - out


	7. Dancing with the devil

**sorry for the late update, will try better in the future **

**Ah, as I already said before I will be posting another request by DNS for an couple paring of Gingka/Madoka - ahh sorry DNS I quess at the end it was still kinda angst, and again another one sided love affair **

**be warned I'm not all knowing about what men says as romantic gesters so please bear with it thankyou **

**enjoy **

**~ Dancing with the devil ~**

* * *

_He says…_

_ That I'm stronger than the world _

_That my roar can be heard from a mile away, be it another world _

_That I out stood the sun itself _

_..._

_That my smiles lightens the downfall to its core _

_That my scent were of roses _

_That when lost, he would follow the brightness my of diamond like orbs _

_That my hair sways in perfect harmony_

_…._

_That I was the only girl in the world _

_That he would forever protect me with all strength _

_I really did believed in those sly lips _

_…._

_In the end _

_It craved into my bones _

_As I spent sleepless nights in the inhabited ocean _

_Of tears _

_I no longer know_

_How _

_Drowning my own entire existence to a stop _

_Within the self-inflicted regrets _

_Helped me realize _

_….._

_That _

_Before I knew it _

_I was already dancing with the _

_Devil _

* * *

**inspiration: **

**song -** losing my religion by R.E.M

**quotes from google about demons **

**school - history (learning ancient chins) **

**out come was a quote - **from a moment of realization I was already dancing with the devil

**review and please be bold and give me request and they don't have to be about MFB I have other ones as well; **

**- poetic Bey (a certain magical index) **

**- fairies poem (fairy tail) **

**thankyou very much for reading **


End file.
